Vieux couple
by Aledane
Summary: L'Amour avec un grand A n'était pas vraiment quelque chose pour eux. Eux, ils étaient ces gens dont on ne peut déterminer l'âge, sinon dire qu'ils sont vieux.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit OS sur un de mes couples favoris, qui n'a pas la notoriété qu'il mérite. Je _sais_ que le Clintasha est très populaire, mais Bruce est tellement adorable... Comment voulez-vous que je résiste !**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, et place à l'OS !**

* * *

Vieux couple

L'Amour avec un grand A n'était pas vraiment quelque chose pour eux.

Eux, ils étaient ces gens dont on ne peut déterminer l'âge, sinon dire qu'ils sont vieux. Il avait les cheveux gris et des rides de soucis sur le front. Elle avait les yeux voilés et la voix lasse de ceux qui ont trop vécu.

Ils n'étaient plus jeunes. Ne se _sentaient_ plus jeunes. La passion et les baisers fougueux, ce n'était définitivement plus pour eux.

Parfois, dans ce bungalow qu'ils avaient acheté sous un faux nom, ils allaient s'étendre sur le lit en regardant le Pacifique à travers la baie vitrée, et elle posait sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux si rouges.

Bruce et Natasha s'étaient trouvés, et ils ne comptaient pas se lâcher.

Il avait eu des doutes, au début, et elle aussi. "Et si je la blessais ? Et s'il voulait des enfants ? Et si, et si, et si ?" Mais le temps avait fait son travail et l'amour le sien. Ils avait fait de cette bicoque une maison, un endroit à eux où ils pouvaient s'aimer avec toute la tendresse qu'il leur fallait.

L'île était à des kilomètres en bateau de toute agglomération humaine, et leurs seuls voisins étaient le ciel, la mer et les oiseaux de paradis.

Ils nageaient entre les coraux, ramassaient des coquillages colorés. Le raffut du monde était loin d'eux, bien loin.

Natasha détestait quitter cet endroit. Elle détestait redevenir Black Widow, détestait les missions, les batailles, les médias, et tout ce qui n'était pas ce bungalow perdu au milieu de l'océan où Bruce étudiait les fleurs et les poissons.

Elle se sentait vieille, et la peau de la Veuve l'étouffait chaque fois un peu plus.

Natasha voulait juste n'être rien d'autre que Natasha.

Bruce aussi détestait ces moments où elle partait. Et il se trouvait monstrueusement égoïste, car sa compagne allait sauver des vies et qu'il la réclamait comme un enfant capricieux. Mais sans elle pour évider les noix de coco d'un adroit coup de machette ou lire tranquillement des romans russes à l'ombre de la terrasse, l'île semblait toujours atrocement vide.

Bruce se sentait vieux. Il voulait juste finir ses jours ici avec Natasha, et occasionnellement la tribu de Clint le temps des vacances scolaires.

Ils s'étaient mariés civilement, dans une petite ville qu'on atteignait qu'après des heures en jeep. Pour l'occasion, les Avengers avaient été discrètement réunis. Même Thor avait pris la peine de venir.

Ça avait été une petite cérémonie, qu'ils avaient célébrée dans un restaurant local. Tony et Steve n'avaient pas échangé un mot de la soirée, mais ils avaient porté ensemble un toast aux jeunes époux. Natasha et Bruce avaient ri. _Jeunes_ époux. C'était presque une plaisanterie.

Clint avait touché plus juste en les traitant de vieux couple, avant de les attirer dans une étreinte fraternelle dont il était sorti les yeux humides. Wanda Maximoff leur avait présenté son petit-ami, un ancien collègue de Natasha et meilleur ami de Steve, dont les yeux étaient tristes mais les sourires joyeux.

La soirée avait été belle. On aurait presque pu croire à un mariage comme les autres, avec les enfants Barton qui couraient entre les tables et les éclats de rire de Thor qui avait un peu abusé de l'alcool régional.

Ça avait été un beau mariage. Sans problèmes et sans soucis : à l'image des jours que les heureux époux coulaient dans leur petit paradis tropical.

Un jour, Natasha se retirerait définitivement là, au milieu des cocotiers, et ils seraient enfin tranquilles.

Un jour, l'un ou l'autre Avengers frapperait à leur porte non pas pour leur demander de reprendre du service, mais dans le but de simplement leur rendre visite, et peut-être trouver refuge pour quelques temps.

Un jour, ils vivront leur vieillesse comme ils le veulent.

En attendant, il se contentent de s'aimer - comme le vieux couple qu'ils sont.

Comme le vieux couple qu'ils resteront.


End file.
